


香味

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007
Summary: （花睿番外篇）





	香味

【香味】（花睿番外篇）  
接→致命诱惑（四）+（九）  
接→梦魇（番外篇）

蜜桃的香味。  
这不是香水的味道。  
是人的体香。  
庄睿在那天晚上，滚下楼梯被解雨臣抱在怀里的时候，早就闻到了那股味道。  
当时停电，他怕，一边担心着夫君护他坠楼梯时的伤势，心慌意乱之下他也没多去注意，只是顾着担心和害怕。  
那天晚上电力凌晨4点才恢复，想到庄睿怕黑，期间解雨臣就一直这样抱着他，西装都没来得及换下，抱着庄睿睡了一个晚上。  
他是完全睡不着。  
男人身上有不属于彼此的香味。  
虽然味道不重，薄薄淡淡的一层，但不得不说，真的很诱人，让人有种忍不住想要继续闻下去的诱惑力。  
可，他就是不喜欢。  
这个香味让他感到非常非常不舒服，自然也睡得不踏实，不安分地在夫君的怀里躁动着，想要推开，又被解雨臣重新钳住了身体，弹动不得，最后只能难受地发出呜呜的声音。  
“怎么了？”  
察觉到人儿的动静，解雨臣低声问着，以为人儿不舒服了，伸出手想要摸一下他的体温，却又被庄睿一把抓住了他的手腕，下意识避开了男人的触碰。  
“唔……你，要不先去洗澡？”  
你这货快把那件充满香味的西装外套扔掉，然后给我去淋澡淋个脱皮再回来抱我！  
这句话，庄睿没有说出来，憋在心里。  
解雨臣抬眸一想，想着是不是因为自己没洗澡，人儿不高兴了，然后又想想，今天没出汗，应该不会有异味才是。  
好吧，既然宝贝叫到，我就洗澡去。  
解雨臣吻了吻庄睿的额头，才愿意松开怀抱，乖乖地跑去浴室摸黑洗澡。  
得到解放后，庄睿这才松了一口气。  
他快要被那香味堵得窒息，差点死在床上。  
等等，他是不是被出轨了？  
解雨臣是不是在外面有别人了？  
等花爷洗完澡回来抱他时，那股香味就没了。  
庄睿累得很，被梦魇折磨又被黑暗吓着，刚刚还被被人的香味堵住呼吸，到重新埋入熟悉的怀抱时，他就被睡意催促，很快就睡了过去。  
那天之后，庄睿就没有再嗅到那股香味。  
久了，他不想追究，也不想提起，更不想回味那个迷死人的香味。  
可能，是他的错觉？  
嗯，错觉而已。  
在那之后，过了一个星期。  
一心酒馆开张一周年，解雨臣和庄睿收到张艺兴的邀请，一同来到了酒馆庆祝。  
然后，那熟悉又陌生的香味来了。  
他认住了呢。  
那股蜜桃般的香味，他早就认得死死的。  
魅可，碧欧集团的小少爷，泉总的养弟。  
他和魅可算是初次见面，可人儿身上的味道，就不是初次见面了。  
他原本只是生疑而已，默默地喝着果汁，反复确认对方身上的味道。  
他记得，这人儿算是泉总的对象吧？  
怎么会和解雨臣有关系呢？  
香味可能只是不小心蹭到而已。  
身体撞到一下，也可能蹭上啊。  
嗯，一定是这样的。  
庄睿缓缓地吸着果汁，自我安慰又自我洗脑一下。  
可是，听到魅可一边哭一边和泉道歉认错，其中的一句话直接把他轰下了十八层地狱，口中的果汁冷不防被喷了出来，差一点溅到坐在他前面的哈尼，然后被西普眼敏手快地用衣服挡住了攻击。  
等等，他和花爷亲亲了？  
不好意思？是哪个花爷？  
该不会是他家的那位花爷吧？  
不管是谁家的花爷，反正他只认识一个花爷。  
就他家的那位。  
庄睿喷了果汁后直接瞪着他身边的男人，解雨臣眼神略带惊慌，半举起的右手停留在空中，可能是想要阻止人儿把不该说的话说出来，可是还是迟了一步，就这样僵硬着身体，感觉整个人都石化了。  
察觉到视线，解雨臣缓缓搁下右手，默默转过头，对上了娇妻那副想要把他原地咬死的表情。  
庄睿什么话都没说，白了一眼男人就转移了视线，意外的冷静，这反而更加可怕，放下手中的杯子，慢条斯理地站了起来，穿上外套，拿起背包背上，然后缓缓地走出了酒馆。  
一句话都没有。  
解雨臣背后毛孔都站了起来，他怕着呢。  
庄睿生气的时候，就是个的样子，一语不发。  
不管三七二十一了，解雨臣连离席的话都来不及说，马上收拾自己的东西前去追媳妇儿。  
夜晚的风很凉，解雨臣一出酒馆就被冷风吹得打了个颤，庄睿走路很慢，他很快就看到了人儿可怜兮兮的背影，很快就追上了上去，一把拉着他的手肱，然后被对方甩开了。  
庄睿转过身来，脸笑皮不笑，很明显的笑里藏刀，解雨臣愣了一下，可自然反应就拿起了自己的外套想要披在人儿的身上，庄睿用手挡住了他的动作，往后退了一步。  
“解雨臣，你今天不把话说清楚，休想碰我一根汗毛。”  
哎呀，人儿这是吃醋了。  
解雨臣觉得好笑却不敢笑，可是风真的太冷了，他怕人儿着凉，抓住外套又不敢接近庄睿，只能暂时愣在原地。  
“那小魅可嘛，以前喜欢我。”  
花爷尽量放轻声音，然后挪前一步，庄睿见状，往后退了一步，就是不想碰到男人。  
“我和他没什么，真的没什么。”  
“没什么你和他玩亲亲？”庄睿嘴角抽搐，双手很快就被冻得发疼，只能自己小心翼翼地搓着，“在停电那天对不对？我嗅到了他的味道。”  
“宝贝，你嗅觉怎么那么厉害？”  
解雨臣笑得有点假，想要转移话题，缓缓接近人儿，却又被庄睿瞪了回去。  
我的天哪，酒馆里面那两个人的电视剧做完了吗？求求当事人赶紧过来解释一下啊……  
“他很香对吧？抱起来舒服吗？”  
庄睿说着说着情绪开始激动，觉得声音变大了，又急忙压了回来，感觉好像要哭了，咽了一口口水，继续说着。  
“我告诉你解雨臣，你不要以为我身体弱就不会爆粗口，我他……咳咳！！”  
突然被自己的口水呛到，庄睿直接用猛烈的咳嗽打断了原本想要爆出来的粗口，咳得喘不过气来，差点就要吐了。  
解雨臣见状，连忙把衣服披在人儿的身上，然后轻抚着人儿的背后，让他喘过气来，庄睿咳得辛苦，也不管吵架了，一心只想把气调顺回来，微微弯下腰，蹲在地上，脸蛋都被憋出红色，粗喘着气。  
“那孩子和我没有关系，亲亲也是个意外，我爱的是庄睿，一直都是庄睿，你就别生气了，好不好？”  
解雨臣乘人没空说话，干净利落地把话解释清楚，跟着蹲下身子，然后把喘着大气的庄睿抱在怀里，一边拍着他的背后。  
“这里太冷了，我们先回家，乖。”  
庄睿好不容易才顺了口气，还没说话，就被解雨臣直接抱了起来，吓得他连忙搂住夫君的脖子，不敢动，就这样被人抱上了轿车，准备回家。  
回家的路上，庄睿一语不发。  
解雨臣还是和平常一样，揉热着他的手，想要把人搂住，庄睿闹脾气般往旁边挪了一下，别过脸不去看解雨臣……却又不抽回那只被男人搓得发热的右手。  
解雨臣真的被眼前人可爱疯了，不禁笑出声来，然后在人的脸上吧唧一口，庄睿嫌弃般地啧了一声，擦掉上面的吻，继续生气。  
………………  
………………  
好不容易回到了家，庄睿匆匆忙忙洗完澡后就往床上躺去，背对着花爷，说不理就是不理。  
解雨臣换好睡衣后，看见娇妻还在生气呢，轻手轻脚地解开棉被爬上了床，从后面一把抱着庄睿，然后吸着他身上的味道。  
庄睿不躲开，乖乖地躺在床上，任他搂抱，任他吸吻，可能是累了，也可能是真的不想理他。  
确实，庄睿的体香完全比不上魅可。  
庄睿的香味，属于不靠近一点就闻不到的那种，平平淡淡的透着难以获取的清香，不甜腻，不勾人，甚至还隐隐约约带着药物的味道。  
可是，解雨臣就是喜欢这样的味道。  
尤其是脖子这一处的味道，总觉得特别浓厚，香得很。  
一直一直都很喜欢。  
“宝贝，你好香。”  
真的很香。  
魅可的香味其实更加诱人，但庄睿真的不一样。  
庄睿的香味，很容易激发他的性欲。  
这件事，只有庄睿一个人可以办到。  
这宝贝啊，是独一无二的。  
“……真的很香。”  
解雨臣闻得很上瘾，忍不住伸出舌头舔了一下庄睿的后脖子，然后轻咬一下，有意无意地挑拨着怀中人，人儿敏感得小声嘟哝一声，依旧不理他。  
不理他唉？  
所以，就是可以继续的意思咯？  
解雨臣胆子壮了，一边吸吻着他的脖子，开始把手伸进人儿的睡衣里面，抚摸着里面每一处光滑的肌肤，惹得庄睿开始喘息，微抖着身体。  
他就想看看，这宝贝能忍到什么时候。  
庄睿抱起来软乎乎的，明明圆润得很，爱吃东西的小吃货愣是把自己吃成了肉团子，可身体状况却一直不怎么好。  
自从毒岛事件之后，身体更是欠佳。  
在那期间，他们要解决性欲，只有两种方法。  
要么用手，要么用口。  
有时庄睿舒服了，情欲高涨，真的想要了，因为身体虚，他不能就这样进去里面，最后两人也是靠口交，再次帮对方释放出来。  
今天做不做好呢？  
刚才庄睿咳嗽了，咳得有点喘气。  
等等做的话，他会不会辛苦？  
嗯……又不能做吗？  
可是，今天他突然好想要。  
他感觉，今天的庄睿好香，特别香，不知为什么。  
可是是因为说到香味的问题吧？  
说到香味，他潜意识就更加仔细地探索着人儿身上的味道，一不小心闻过头了，性欲高涨。  
那，怎么办呢？  
“……他亲你时，你有回应他吗？”  
就在解雨臣想着要不要继续下去时，庄睿突然软软地开口说话，缩住身体，然后咬着手指头。  
庄睿早已被男人撩起了反应，却又碍着面子不敢转身抱着夫君，只能缩住身体，隐藏着勃起的火热。  
听着人儿软糯糯的声音，解雨臣直接就把人翻了个身来，和庄睿面对面，然后吻住了人儿的唇瓣。  
庄睿微微张开嘴巴，留了一个缝，得到允许后解雨臣就把舌头伸了进去，在里面掏弄一番，和里面的柔软缠绵。  
“他又不是你，我干嘛回应了。”  
解雨臣一边缠绵，在离开舌头换方向的时候缓缓地说了一句，然后重新缠回进去，不舍分开一秒钟。  
“我闭上嘴巴了。”  
只有庄睿能够让他主动回应，主动挑逗，主动调情。  
只有庄睿可以。  
解雨臣撸动着庄睿的性器，人儿就这样面对着他发出微弱的娇喘声，缩住肩膀把脑袋抵在他的胸前，舒服的气息全喷在上面，被揉得舒服了，自己也主动伸出手握住夫君的巨大，帮他的龟头进行按摩。  
解雨臣舒服得粗喘了一口气，手上的动作没有停下，抬起庄睿的下巴再次吻了上去，舔着他的嘴唇。  
“……我爱你，庄睿。”  
“嗯……你真的爱我吗？”  
庄睿软软地问着，自己也舒服得不得了，加大力度撸动着男人的肉棒，感觉巨大在他手中又大了一圈。  
“嗯……”  
得到解雨臣低声的回应后，庄睿翻了一身，把男人压在下面，自己骑了上去，两根肉棒贴在一起，缓缓摇摆着腰肢，给性器进行摩擦。  
庄睿红着脸庞，双眼早已充满情欲的水色，一边摇摆着小蛮腰，乖乖地脱掉衣服，然后趴上去舔舐着男人的乳头。  
他明白庄睿的意思。  
爱我，今天就要做到最后。  
正好，他恰好也有这种想法。  
解雨臣一手抚摸着人儿的后脑勺，就在庄睿一边摇动，一边吸着他的乳头的时候，右手悄悄移到他的后穴，微微掰开他的白臀，用手指抚摸一下后穴的周围。  
人儿的后面早已湿成一团，很快就把他的手指头沾湿了，小心翼翼地深入一根手指，庄睿停下了胯下的摇动，呜呜两声，鼻尖抵在他的乳尖上面，喘了一口气，又继续舔舐。  
舔了舔嘴唇，在里面蠕动一下，解雨臣又塞了两根手指进去，后穴紧紧地吸着他的手指，他差点就拔不出来，看到如此紧缩的蜜穴，他早已迫不及待地想要插进这很久没有进去的幽穴里面。  
里面一定很紧，会吸得他舒服。  
就在解雨臣准备翻身进攻的时候，庄睿压着男人的胸膛让他躺了下去，撑起了泛着粉红色的身体，轻轻喘着气。  
“……我自己来。”  
解雨臣一向不让他在上面。  
因为他担心人儿会累坏。  
庄睿没有试过坐骑式，他想尝试很久了，他笃定，今天夫君会听他的话，不敢反驳他的意思。  
今天，他想怎样就怎样。  
果然，解雨臣听罢，乖乖地扶着人儿的腰，稳住他往上移了一点，庄睿知道夫君在帮他撑住身体，就这样寻找摸寻着男人巨大的火热，对准了穴口，扶着性器，然后慢慢沉下身体。  
“啊、嗯……”  
巨大缓缓贯穿着他的体内，庄睿不禁抬头喊叫了一声，解雨臣扶着人儿，看着自己的肉棒慢慢进入娇妻的体内，舒服和窒息感慢慢明显了，让他忍不住憋住气，强忍着舒服的感觉。  
在肉棒完全没入后，两人都倒吸了一口气，庄睿身体软软地想要倒在男人的胸前，却又用手抵在上面撑住了身体。  
“慢点没关系……我等你。”  
“呜嗯……”  
解雨臣抚摸着人儿的肉棒，尽管自己也忍不住想要抽插，但是他还是决定等人休息半晌。  
等身体适应里面的火热后，庄睿开始摇摆着身体，让肉棒在里面搅动一下，流出了更多的蜜液，解雨臣呻吟一声，继续帮娇妻撸动着肉棒。  
“宝贝、抽插。”  
明明已经适应好了，庄睿却不主动上下抽插，最后反而是解雨臣耐不住性子了，他想要对方用后穴吞吐着他的巨大，想要狠狠地插进深处，想要射在里面。  
“乖，帮我。”  
你再不帮我，我就要翻身把你干死了。  
庄睿明了，计划通般地娇笑一声，依旧不帮夫君进行抽插，只是妖媚地摇着屁股，发出致命的叫床声，让肉棒在里面蠕动，火热摩擦着内壁，却不能贯穿和顶撞。  
解雨臣终于失控了，连着身体翻了一身，让庄睿趴在床上，双手抓住他的臀部两侧，稍微掰开两块白嫩嫩的肉，接下来，就是猛烈的抽插。  
“嗯、啊、啊啊！”  
没想到居然惹到夫君失控了，猛然的撞击庄睿身体就这样瘫了下去，上半身黏在枕头上面，屁股却被夫君抓住猛撞，力度大得整个床都在摇动。  
“你这小坏蛋……”  
解雨臣撑起了人儿的上半身，黏在自己的胸膛前，继续闻着他后颈的香味，肉棒终于舒服了，保持着抽插的速度，内壁吸得他快要窒息，巨大在里面放肆的咆哮着。  
“啊、夫君……你骗人、嗯嗯……你不爱我。”  
“我爱你啊。”  
解雨臣咬着人儿的肩膀肉，下半身的动作越来越大，撞得庄睿快要昏厥过去了，却又不得不说，实在是舒服到死。  
“……所以我才要肏你，射你。”  
庄睿呜呜地哭出声来，叫床声都被他喊得乱七八糟的，在夫君最后猛烈的抽插下直接射了出来，身体还因为撞击的动作而摇动，让他射得到处都是，还溅到枕头上面，射得床单上面都是白色。  
解雨臣就不同了，他只将精液射进一个地方，娇妻内壁的深处，到达更里面，更深。  
射完精后，庄睿就累得不得了，被夫君连着下半身倒在床上，蹭到了自己的液体也不管了，乏力地倒在上面小声嘟囔着。  
“我讨厌你……”  
解雨臣没有拔出来，俯下身吻着人儿的脖子，继续吸着他的香气。

“没事，你记住我爱你就得了。”

【完】


End file.
